


Gentle Hold

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smol gay bois, anniversary gift, cute holding, im sorry i wrote this its crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Killua loves Gon's skin. Gon loves Killua's skin. They don't understand what they feel for each other, but the physical touch is enough for now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbbyG02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyG02/gifts).



> A five month anniversary gift for my special otaku

Gon’s tan skin was almost something that Killua could praise. Almost like a god that was adored by all. He was so warm, so kind, and so bright. Whenever Gon’s fingers would ghost against his pale skin he could only close his eyes in bliss. 

He had never thought that somebody’s body would be so intriguing. 

To him, before Gon of course, a body was a body- everyone was the same. They functioned the same, they breathed the same. A body was a body. But Gon showed him something new. He opened up his narrow minded ways. Whenever Gon entwined their fingers, Killua’s heart leaped for joy. It was almost weird, and he was concerned that maybe he felt too strongly for that. 

But Gon was the same way. Never before had he seen someone so pale. His snowy skin was so bizarre, contrasting with his bright blue eyes. They were both madly in love with each other, inside and out. Killua was resting on the couch of some rental room he and Gon stayed in. 

He was idly texting on his phone, with the occasional message from his older brother that he always ignored. Some of his favorite texts were from his Grandpa, who was just now learning how to use a cellular device. He sometimes responded to those. 

Gon came in, a towel around his neck from the shower he just took. He glanced up, smiling brightly when his eyes landed on Killua’s. 

Killua blushed a little, returning his gaze to his phone while his best friend approached. Gon moved gracefully, straddling his friend and resting his hands on the older’s upper stomach. Killua stiffened up, that tan skin almost making contact with his. Gon was smiling even more, and Killua couldn’t help but give a shy grin back before texting Kurapika, putting his phone away afterwards. Gon leaned down a little, now laying on top of Killua, who wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck. 

“How’s Kurapika?” Gon asked, resting his chin on Killua’s neck and reaching up to gently tug at the white fluffy hair. “Mmm… He said he was good, he has another bounty he’s about to go check out.” Killua mumbled, trying to act cool and calm. 

Gon shifted on him, snuggling closer. Killua’s blush grew. “Can we sleep together tonight?” Gon asked. 

Killua swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“U-uh. But there’s two beds…”

“We can still sleep together, right?” He asked, looking a little down. Killua nodded quickly. “O-Of course!”

“Yaaay!!!” Gon cheered, leaning up and kissing Killua’s chin. “Thank you!”

‘No Gon, thank you.’ Killua thought, smiling a little and hugging him softly. “Anytime.” He said quietly, assured by a loving hug and a sweet peaceful night.


End file.
